WHEI Cruiserweight Championship
The '''WHEI Cruiserweight Championship '''is a professional wrestling championship created and promoted by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. It was previously defended on the cruiserweight-exclusive 205 Live brand. Before the brand was retired and the other championships deactivated. It was the primary championship on the 205 Live brand. Originally introduced during season two as part of the Raw brand the title was changed to LWL after it was decided the cruiserweights would appear on all 3 brands as well as the new 205 Live brand. The first champion was Kalisto who held it briefly in season two before losing it to Seito. The current champion is Heath in his first reign. It is contested in WHEI's cruiserweight division by wrestlers at a maximum weight of 205 lbs (93 kg). The current champion is Heath Slater who is in his first reign. The title is distinct from the original Cruiserweight Championship which originated in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) which does not have a WHEI counterpart. Due to burn out from running so many shows, Ironman and Sherania made the decision to reboot the franchise. Retiring 205 Live and its championships in the process. After discussion and noting that there were still plenty of Cruiserweights on the roster, the decision was made to reactivate the Cruiserweight Championship and have it float between Raw and SmackDown. History Season 2 The championship was introduced in season two following the reintroduction of the brand split and the cruiserweight division in real life. While WWE held the Cruiserweight Classic to crown the first champion of the new title the War Hawks simply created it and awarded it to Kalisto. This gave Raw a total of 5 Championships which resulted in the creation of the WHEI Hardcore Championship for the SmackDown brand and the LWL Global Internet Championship for the LWL brand. The championship existed briefly in season two as the War Hawks almost immediately switched to the new game and season three. However during the build up to that year's SummerSlam the title did change brands to LWL when Champion Seito lost the title to LWL Zodiac Champion Neville. It would stay there until the end of the season and into season 3. Season 3 Cruiserweights On All 3 Brands and Switch to LWL When season 3 was announced it was revealed that since they had enough wrestlers who qualified for the division the cruiserweights would be drafted across all 3 shows instead of just Raw. During the season 3 draft Cruiserweight Champion Jack Gallagher was drafted to LWL, once again making the title exclusive to that brand (except for 205 Live). With the introduction of 205 Live what brand the title is exclusive to depends on what brand the champion is exclusive to, not what brand the title was drafted to. 205 Live With Season 3 Ironman made an "executive decision" and introduced the cruiserweight exclusive 205 Live brand to be a home for all wrestlers on the WHEI roster that fell under the 205 lb weight limit. The Cruiserweight Championship would be the primary championship for the brand, while Ironman created a Television and Tag Team championship to compliment the title. During Season 4, the championship, along with 205 Live and the other 2 belts, was retired due to burn out. Championsihp belt design While the War Hawks didn't hold a Cruiserweight Classic to crown a new champion the title stil holds the silver and pruple color scheme to match it. The centerplate is a large silver irregular octagon shape with a large purple globe in the center with the WWE logo. The words "Cruiserweight Champion" are positioned above and below the globe while the rest of the plate looks like metal grating. The strap is purple to match the Cruiserweight Classic colors as well as the 205 Live logo. The side plates, like the world and women's championships, can be removed and replaced with the current champions' logo in lieu of a nameplate. Brand designation Reigns External Links Category:Championships Category:Raw Category:LWL Category:205 Live Category:World Championships Category:Tertiary Championships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Cruiserweight Championships